Escuela de Dragones
Escuela de Dragones (School of Dragons en su idioma original) es un MMO pseudo RPG de los creadores de Jumpstart.com. Fue lanzado el 17 de julio del 2013. El juego le permite a los jugadores sumergirse completamente en el mundo de Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón, donde pueden eclosionar a su propio dragón, jugar minijuegos, completar búsquedas, hacer experimentos científicos, y explorar el mundo vikingo. El juego está disponible en su página oficial, en Facebook y como aplicación en la AppStore y en Google Play. Criar un Dragón thumb|191x191px|El criadero por fueraUna de las partes más notables del juego es que los jugadores pueden criar su propio dragón y ver como crece a lo largo del juego Criadero Después de llegar a la escuela, el jugador debe encontrar y entrar al criadero de la escuela. Una vez que el jugador entra, Bocón le hace un test para determinar cuál de los dragones disponibles es el más compatible. thumb|left|206x206px|Entrenando un GronckleDespués de determinar qué dragón es mejor para el jugador, él dice que los resultados son solo una sugerencia y que se puede elegir cualquiera de las especies disponibles. Luego uno puede hablarle a los amigos de Hipo: Astrid, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda. Cada uno de ellos de dirá algo sobre el dragón que entrenaron. Al clickear sus dragones, Bocón pronunciará el nombre de su especie y un cuadro se abrirá, dándote una breve descripción. Las especies disponibles para jugadores sin membresía son Mortífero Nadder, Cremallerus Espantosus, Pesadilla Monstruosa y Gronckle, aparte del Muerte Susurrante, Trueno Tambor y Skrill, exclusivos para members (hay otros dragones que se pueden adquirir,sin embargo, se compran en la tienda de Johan). Hay nidos llenos de huevos, con un letrero arriba que dice el nombre de la especie a la que pertenecen los huevos. Seleccionando un nido, recibirás un huevo y luego tendrás que llevarlo a la lava para incubarlo. Un pedestal saldrá de la lava con el huevo seleccionado sobre él, y luego tendrás que elegir los colores del dragón. Luego, el huevo eclosionará y tu nuevo Dientes (la primera etapa de crecimiento de un dragón) abrirá sus ojos, e inmediatamente le permite a su entrenador ganarse su confianza. Entrenando a la Cría thumb|208px|Primer modo de juego con tu dragónUna vez que el dragón eclosiona, casi cualquier búsqueda que completes le dará a tu dragón puntos de experiencia, lo que lo hará subir de nivel y eventualmente "mudar de piel", lo que le permitirá aprender nuevas habilidades. De cualquier modo, solo hay cuatro "rangos" que puede alcanzar un dragón: Dientes (Tinytooth), Alas Cortas (Shortwing), y Alas Amplias (Broadwing) y Alas Titánicas (aunque no están disponibles en todas las especies). Una vez que alcanza Alas Cortas en el nivel 5, uno puede montar y planear en su dragón. Luego, en el nivel 10, uno asciende a Alas Amplias. Los dragones Alas Amplias ya pueden volar, y cuando los montas, uno también le puede lanzar una bola de fuego a un objetivo cercano, incluyendo hogueras y a gente con sus dragones. Uno también puede pelear con otro jugados si ambos tienen un dragón Alas Cortas o Alas Amplias.thumb|left|281x281px|Segundo modo de juego con tu dragón (Asar Anguila) Por supuesto, el jugador debe recordar revisar las barras de energía y felicidad del dragón. Cuando tu dragón se quede sin energía, no podrá completar tareas, recoger objetos cercanos, o ser montado. Si su felicidad baja demasiado, no realizará tareas ni misiones, hasta que su barra de felicidad este llena de nuevo. Para subir su energía, debe alimentar al dragón con pescado. Para aumentar su felicidad, debe jugar con el dragón, o alimentarlo con ciertos tipos de pescado. Minijuegos Actualmente, los minijuegos disponibles son Pesca, Experimentos Científicos, Aventura Alquimista (Alchemist Adventure) Frenesí de Bolas de Fuego, Asar Anguila, Carreras de Relámpagos, Loki´s Mirage y Granja. 'Pesca (Fishing)' thumb|286pxEn la Pesca, uno trata de mantener el puntero en la zona verde con el fin de no dejar escapar al pez que lucha, y pulsando el botón de "arrastrar" de la polea si el jugador compra una polea mejor con monedas o gemas. Ten cuidado, ya que cuando el pez lucha, el puntero se mueve hacia la derecha más rápido, lo que hará que su linea de pesca se "rompa". Si deja que el puntero se mueva demasiado a la izquierda, perderá su carnada, también puede perderla si tarda mucho en pescar el pez. A medida que uno enrolla más el carrete, el pez se acercará más. Cuando el pez se acerque lo suficiente, será puesto en su mochila. Actualmente uno puede pescar percas, arenques, trucha marrón, lenguado, salmón y anguilas. 'Frenesí de Bolas de Fuego (Fireball Frenzy)' El Frenesí de Bolas de Fuego se lleva a cabo en la Academia de dragones de Berk. thumb|left|196pxUna vez que se carga, Patán introduce al jugador diciendo que él era el campeón del juego y que el dragón del jugador ha sido alimentado con un pez descubierto por Hipo que le permite al dragón del jugador ignorar su límite de tiros por un tiempo, aunque solo lo dice la primera vez que se juega. Luego se procede al juego. Actualmente hay dos etapas, una bajo tierra, y la otra en la Arena. Al jugar, uno debe apuntar al blanco para dipararles a los "villanos", pero ignorando a los aliados. Los objetivos actuales muestran a una oveja, un vikingo marginado, y un dragón. Dispararle a la oveja te da 50 puntos, al marginado 200, y al dragón 500. No le dipares a los objetivos que tengan a Hipo o Astrid (los aliados), o perderás 200 puntos por Hipo y 100 puntos por Astrid. Luego de completar el juego, uno gana algunos puntos de experiencia y algunas monedas por el arduo trabajo. 'Experimentos Científicos (Science Experiments)' thumb|284pxPara hacer al juego "bueno para los chicos" ante los padres, los creadores hicieron casi la mitad del juego basado en experimentos de ciencia de primaria. Durante estas búsquedas, se te da un problema, debes investigar, hacer una hipótesis, hacer un experimento con tu dragón, y llegar a una solución. Durante el primer experimento del minijuego, el jugador debe poner un objeto en un recipiente y luego calentarlo, enfriarlo, agregarle agua, o mezclar dos objetos juntos. Luego se recopila información usando un temporizador, un termómetro, o una balanza. Para acceder al juego, se debe tener una misión que lo requiera, si no, inmediatamente te llevará hacia otro minijuego. Aventura Alquimista (Alchemy Adventure) En este minijuego, el objetivo es obtener un alto puntaje mientras se mezclan elementos químicos de la tabla periódica. Se deben mezclar tres o más elementos, o hacer "soluciones", como sal, CO2 y agua. que terminan siendo poderes para destruir columnas o filas. Al entrar por primera vez al juego se te entregan 2 "boosts" o poderes, púas de Nadder y Terrible Terror. 'Escuela de Vuelo (Flight Club)' thumb|left|274pxEscuela de Vuelo es un minijuego en donde uno monta su dragón y recolecta banderas o planea/vuela a través de anillos, finalizando en la gran bandera. Actualmente hay 10 niveles planeando, con los 5 primeros gratis y los 5 últimos desbloqueables al pagar 50 gemas, y 15 niveles volando, con los 6 primero niveles gratis y el resto desbloqueable pagando gemas. Cada vez que uno comienza un nivel, Hipo dice "Ahora que sabes cómo volar, ¿estás listo para poner eso a prueba?". 'Carreras de Relámpagos (Thunder Run Racing)' Las Carreras de Relámpagos son exactamente lo que el nombre implica. Es un minijuego en el que los jugadores compiten en carreras por el aire con sus dragones. Actualmente solo hay tres pistas para competir: Guerrero Congelado (Frozen Warrior), Cascadas de Fortuna (Fortune Falls), y Cañón Lanudo (Wooly Cannon). Cualquiera sea la pista elegida, el objetivo del juego es usar los impulsos para llegar a la linea de meta tan rápido como se pueda. Para recargar los impulsos de vuelo se debe volar por los anillos, y para retrasar a los otros jugadores se les pueden lanzar bolas de fuego. El jugador puede recibir algo de oro y puntos de experiencia, pero depende mucho de cuántos jugadores compiten y del lugar en el que llegaste. Tampoco debemos dejar de lado que en cada circuito de encuentran ocultos o a simple vista cinco ovejas, traten de conseguirlas todas para conseguir bonos, pendientes o trofeos. 'Granja (Farming)' Cuando el minijuego es activado, el jugador es transportado a una nueva locación que contiene un gran campo, una barra de trabajos, una casa, y una laguna para pescar. Esta es la granja del jugador. Hay pequeñas áreas iluminadas en amarillo donde el jugador puede sembrar y regar cosechas. Después de regar, uno espera el tiempo restante, o paga unas pocas gemas, y luego puedes cosechar. Cada planta produce una distinta cantidad de su producto, como la hierva de dragón que te da dos hiervas de dragón, el maíz que te da tres mazorcas de maíz, y el girasol que te da doce girasoles. En el juego, el jugador también puede construir corrales para mantener a sus ovejas o gallinas y recibir sus productos, lana y huevos, respectivamente. El jugador también puede usar sus monedas/gemas para comprar decoración para poner por toda la granja. La hierba de dragón puede ser usada para aumentar la felicidad del dragón. La hierba de dragón no surte ningún efecto si tu dragón es un Muerte Susurrante, ya que se mostró en la serie que no se ven afectados. Loki´s Mirage Al entrar a la zona del juego que está ubicado en Berk, apareces inmediatamente en una entrada con una estatua de Loki arriba. Debes pisar el botón durante unos segundos, para poder cruzar a la siguiente zona. Después, tendrás que pasar por un túnel hasta llegar a unas tablas en donde hay Terribles Terrores. Para pasar esta parte, hay que saltar sobre el último estante para que se abra la puerta hacia la siguiente zona. En la siguiente parte, hay que seguir un camino por puertas de agua hasta llegar al final. En cada salida aparece un símbolo, que se necesita señalar en la siguiente fase. Al llegar, deberás pisar los símbolos de las salidas en el orden en que aparecieron, de otra forma, tendrás que pasar por cada salida nuevamente. Al terminar esto, llegarás a una zona con un cartel que dice: "Follow your own path" (Siga su propio camino): deberás ir por el lado izquierdo y seguir el camino de las fases de vida de una mariposa, pisando únicamente esos símbolos. Al siguiente lugar, aparece un túnel con un Bestia Catastrófica y deberás llegar al final sin que te toque el dragón. Al terminarlo, llegarás a un laberinto, al final de éste hay una pregunta, deberás elegir el pez correcto para pasar a la última zona. Al final, llegarás a un lugar con muchas construcciones de madera. Al terminar el recorrido por primera vez, te entregarán un "Mistery egg chest", con un huevo de dragón; si ya has pasado el minijuego antes sólo te darán 100 monedas. Búsquedas Para progresar en el juego, el jugador debe completar una variedad de búsquedas que le darán a él/ella y a su dragón los puntos de experiencia necesarios para subir de nivel. Cada búsqueda le da al jugador una tarea, ya sea hablarle a alguien, recolectar algo, ir a cierta locación, o jugar un determinado minijuego. El jugador puede optar por encender o apagar la flecha de búsqueda que apunta en la dirección en la que está el objetivo de la búsqueda. Después de completar la búsqueda, uno recibirá monedas y puntos de experiencia. Cabe destacar que una vez aceptada una misión, no se puede renunciar a ésta. Además, hay algunas misiones, que si bien te las puede dar algún NPC en un área normal del juego, contienen algún objetivo que se encuentra en algún área de las expansiones (listados más abajo en la sección "Expansiones"). Héroes Dragones de la Escuela de Vuelo Héroes Dragones es un modo de juego de la Escuela de Vuelo, donde uno puede elegir varios dragones de la serie de televisión. Los dragones incluidos son: Chimuelo (Furia Nocturna), Groundsplitter (Muerte Susurrante), Gorgonzúa (Gronckle), Torméntula (Mortífero Nadder), Barf y Belch (Cremallerus Espantosus), Dientepúa (Pesadilla Monstruosa), Tornado (Trueno Tambor) y Stokehead (Cortaleña). El dragón del jugador será el primer dragón mostrado en la pantalla pero no cuenta como un héroe dragón. Cada dragón que uno elige tiene lugar en una locación distinta. Por ejemplo, el Trueno tambor compite bajo el agua, el Muerte Susurrante va bajo tierra, el Pesadilla Monstruosa en un volcán, el Cortaleña en un bosque, y así sucesivamente. Túneles de Susurros Mortales/Muertes Susurrantes El 19 de septiembre del 2014 se lanzó una nueva misión que permite a los jugadores explorar un nuevo mapa consistente en la red de túneles subterráneos de Berk. Los túneles son singleplayer y presenta arañas, telarañas, un Susurro Mortal/Muerte Susurrante que merodea por los túneles y un lago subterráneo donde se puede pescar. Al final de la misión que te permite entrar en esta zona al jugador se le regala un huevo de Susurro Mortal gratis. Expansiones Icestorm Island Esta expansión añade 50 nuevas misiones, algunas nuevas mecánicas de juego, al arqueólogo (un personaje propio del juego), y cofres del tesoro que tienden a guiar al jugador hacia la Sala Dorada, una sala llena de tesoros cuya puerta se abre con una medalla oculta en una supuesta aldea subterránea. La razón del jugador para estar en esta isla es para ayudar a Bocón a expandir la escuela construyendo varios edificios allí. Mildew también estará ahí quejándose un poco y "ayudando". Al final de la aventura, al jugador se le regalará algunas ropas nuevas y un Groncicle adolescente. Call of the Death Song Este pack, además de vincular al juego con la serie, añade a dos nuevos dragones entrenables (al Canto Mortal y al Látigo Afilado), 20 nuevas misiones, algunas cosas relacionadas con Carrera al Borde y acceso a tres mapas nuevos (la granja de Sven, un cementerio de barcos, y la isla del Canto Mortal). Durante estas misiones, el jugador deberá salvar a Berk, la cual fue atacada por el Canto Mortal. También conoceremos a una misteriosa jinete que desea ayudar a Hipo a descubrir los secretos del Ojo del Dragón. Battle for the Edge Este pack está basado en la segunda temporada de Carrera al Borde. En él podremos viajar a varias nuevas islas, incluida la Orilla del Dragón, en la cual podremos hacernos nuestra propia base. También conoceremos al misterioso Harald Forkbeard, pelear contra los cazadores de dragones, ayudar al arqueólogo a entrenar un Mudraker, y descubrir un nuevo dragón: el Ala Acorazada. Curiosidades *Frenesí de Bolas de Fuego tal vez esté basado en el juego del Festival del Deshielo donde los dragones debían dispararle a los enemigos (marginados) y evitar a los aliados (vikingos). *Verrugoso, Desorientado y Puño Rápido, quienes son personajes de los libros, también aparecen en el juego. *En el laboratorio, uno puede enfriar su experimento hasta alcanzar el Cero Absoluto (-273,15 °C). Esto es teórica y experimentalmente imposible, debido al hecho de que nada puede alcanzar los -273,15 °C. *Los personajes a veces dicen frases propias de la serie o la película. *A diferencia del juego que son 4 etapas, en el filme hay 5 "Fases": Huevo, Dientes, Alas Cortas, Alas Amplias y Alas Titánicas. *En el inicio del juego se puede ver que Brutacio, Brutilda y Patán están montando sus dragones de forma diferente a la película. Links Para jugar al juego haga click aquí. (en inglés) 'a y detergente eh 2 e ' Categoría:Videojuegos